


Alissa

by blackbirdpuzzlepiece



Series: Alissa [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Sequeal to Alissa Lies. I don't own the song.





	

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson walked toward the little grave marker in the back. Blaine was a bit worried about Kurt, but he knew this was something they both had to do. When they reached the little mark they sat down beside it. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, and squeezed. Kurt gave him a tearful, melancholy smile.

"Hi, honey.", said Kurt softly, "It's daddy and papa. I found this song that I want to sing to you sweetie, and I hope that wherever you are with grandma that you can hear me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand again as Kurt started.

Kurt:

"Hey, Alissa we remember your name

left a single rose on your grave today.

We're in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away.

We just came to talk for a while

Got some things we need to say"

Kurt and Blaine:

"Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see 

That little piece of Heaven lokking back at me

Now that it's over 

I hust wanna hold her 

I gotta live with the choices I made

and I can't live with myself today."

Blaine:

"Hey Alissa we remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

We know we'd do all different if we had the chance 

But all we've got is this rose to give 

And it can't help us make amends"

Kurt and Blaine:

"Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see 

That little piece of Heaven lokking back at me

Now that it's over 

I hust wanna hold her 

I gotta live with the choices I made

and I can't live with myself today."

Kurt:

"Here we are now your in my arms.

I never wanted anything so bad 

Here we are for brand new start 

Livin' the life that we couldn't have 

Me and Alissa walkin' hand in hand"

Blaine:

"Me and Alissa never wanna end."

Kurt:

"Just another moment in your eyes 

I'll see you in another life in Heaven

Where we'll never say good-bye"

Kurt and Blaine:

"Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see 

That little piece of Heaven lokking back at me

Now that it's over 

I hust wanna hold her 

I gotta live with the choices I made

and I can't live with myself today."

Kurt turned and started sobbing in to Blaine's coat.

"Why did this have to happen, B? Why her?", he turned his tear filled eyes, and looked at his husband, begging him to make sense of this for him.

"I don't know, baby.", said Blaine tears finally spilling on to his cheeks, "I just... don't know." They held each other and cried over the little girl that died, just as she became theirs.


End file.
